Insufficient battery life is one of the major issues any user of mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, notebooks, netbooks, etc.) faces today. It is common for a user to encounter a situation when they want their computing device to stand a longer period of time when the battery is low in direct current (DC) mode. Typically, in that case, one choice the user gets is switching the computing device to the maximum battery life (MBL) mode, which does not utilize various power saving techniques nor does it tell the user how long the battery will be extended; hence, keeping the user in the dark about what aspects of the computing device are being sacrificed in order to save power.